This invention relates to backboards used in emergency extrications where possible back, neck and spine injuries may exist, and more particularly to a greatly improved construction over my earlier device, identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,908, issued 19 May 1987.
My earlier extrication and spinal restraint device represents the closest relevant art pertaining to the present invention, this new device incorporating various important structural modifications which provide for a greatly improved, safer and more versatile extrication and spinal restraint apparatus.
Emergency backboards are commonplace and are necessary and very frequently used tools by emergency medical aid units. Their purpose is to be applied to a victim injured in an accident whereby to immobilize the spine, neck and head when such injuries appear to be indicated. Upon immobilizing a victim, rescuers may then extricate him from the site of the injury, transport him to a stretcher, and take him to a medical provider for treatment without concern that such movement may intensify those serious injuries. Illustrative of other typical backboards, spinal restraints and extrication devices known in the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,218; 4,299,211; 4,259,950; and 3,889,668.
While my earlier extrication and spinal restraint construction was very advantageous over those devices previously known, I have found that various limitations and disadvantages exist which reduce the overall effectiveness of my device was reduced in certain types of emergency extrication and restraint situations involving certain types of injuries. Accordingly, it became evident that a need was experienced for changes which would overcome the limitations and disadvantages of my earlier construction.